Une folle fan de yaoi réussit toujours sa mission
by Tsuna'oups
Summary: Sakura Haruno une élève de seconde était une fan absolue de yaoi,passion qu'elle partageait en commun avec son meilleur ami: Naruto Uzumaki et son autre meilleur ami Sasuke Uchiha. Tous les 3 s'amusaient à former des couples gays dans la classe
1. Prologue: L'idée de Sakura

Pairing: SasuNaru

Raiting: Je dirais M pour lemon et mots vulgaires

Titre de l'histoire: Une folle fan de yaoi réussi toujours sa mission

Genre: Romance,OCC et humour (enfin j'essaie xD)

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi seulement cette histoire m'appartient. D'ailleurs les perso de là où ils sont commencent à flipper leur mort quand je me lance dans une fic'.

Résumé: Naruto Uzumaki un élève de seconde était un fan absolu de yaoi,passion qu'il partageait en commun avec son meilleur ami: Sasuke Uchiha (Sasuke: Après elle s'étonne que nous l'aimions pas ! Nan mais sérieux,vous me voyez vraiment moi Sasuke Uchiha être un fan de yaoi ? Really ?

(Moi: Laisse moi finir où tu vas finir par danser la danse des canards déguisé en perruche devant tout ton bahut !)

Donc je disais qu'il partageait cette passion avec son meilleur ami: Sasuke Uchiha et sa meilleure amie: Sakura Haruno. Et ils s'amusaient à essayer de former des couples gays,mais voilà qu'un jour Sakura eut une idée plutôt farfelue qu'elle ne partagea pas aux deux garçons car tout simplement cette idée était de mettre les deux énergumènes qu'étaient Naruto et Sasuke en couple.

Prologue: L'idée de Sakura

Sakura Haruno élève dans le lycée miteux qu'est ShiKun's Academy était une fan absolue de yaoi,comme ses deux meilleurs amis: Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki. Ensembles ils étaient comme les 3 doigts de la main. Ensemble ils avaient déjà formé de nombreux couples gays,grâce à leur travail d'équipe. Mais un matin en cours de maths la matière détestée de Sakura. Sakura se perdit dans ses pensées en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient en train de rire,une rangée plus loin. Sakura songea qu'ils formeraient ensemble un beau couple soudain elle s'écria:

-"PUTAIN MAIS OUI ! C'EST CA QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ! PREPAREZ-VOUS LES GARS SAKURA HARUNO EST DANS LA PLACE ET OUAIS MES POULES"

Toute la classe se tourna vers Sakura qui soudain prit conscience qu'elle avait parlé tout haut. La classe la regardait en mode:"WSH il t'arrive quoi meuf ?" de leurs côté Sasuke et Naruto la regardait inquiets.

Quand elle rentra chez-elle,elle réfléchit comment elle pouvait les mettre en couple,elle nota toutes les idées qui lui passait par la tête.

"Cette fois c'est sûr Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha finiront ensemble qu'ils le veuillent ou non !" Songea Sakura avant de s'endormir.


	2. Chapter I: Saku met ses idées en place

Voilà la suite d'une folle fan de yaoi réussit toujours sa mission. Une fiction que j'écris pour le délire,qui me fais marrer et c'est à peu près tout !

Ah oui je tenais à m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'ortho qu'il y a pu avoir dans le chapitre 1 mais j'avais écrit ça à 4h du mat' et j'ai eu la flemme de me relire donc désolée si il y avait des phrases qui n'avait pas trop de sens

Je rappelle que c'est un yaoi donc les homophobes vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici ! Je rappelle également que c'est un OCC total genre je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête à ce moment là…

**Chapitre 1 : **

Le lendemain matin Sakura écrivit un SMS à Hinata une amie à elle qui avait un crush sur Naruto il y a longtemps, mais Sakura ne savait pas si c'était encore le cas, Sakura lui envoya donc :

**-Salut Hina dis-moi tu as un crush sur quelqu'un en ce moment ?**

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver

**-Oui j'ai un crush sur quelqu'un…**

**Est****-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Naruto ?**

Bon ok niveau subtilité on repassera,mais elle attendait une réponse claire,précise,car si Hinata était amoureuse de Naruto,elle abandonnerait sa mission pour ne pas blesser son amie,qui est aussi son amour secret. Au bout de quelques minutes,Sakura reçut une réponse.

**-Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de Naruto,ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai tourné la page,je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre...pourquoi cette question ?**

Quand Sakura lut qu'Hinata aimait quelqu'un son coeur se serra et elle eut envie de pleurer,mais malgré tout elle répondit :

**-Parce que en fait j'ai remarqué que Naruto et Sasuke ont une relation particulière et je trouve qu'il ferait un beau couple tous les deux,mais comme je savais que t'étais amoureuse de Naruto il y a longtemps je voulais vérifier si c'était encore d'actualité aujourd'hui. **

**-Ah d'accord je vois, c'était à ça que tu pensais en cours de maths quand tu as hurlé ? **

En y repensant Sakura eut honte,nan mais sérieux s'afficher ainsi devant tous ses camarades. Franchement faut le faire !

**-Oui c'était à ça que je pensais,bon c'est pas tout ça Hinata mais je dois te laisser,bisous à demain 3**

**-Oki pas de souci,à demain Sakura 3 **

Sakura relut les idées qu'elle avait noté la veille et se demanda comment elle allait les réaliser.

Sa première idée était de les mettre dans des situations gênantes…

Pour ça tout était permis allusion sexuelle SUBTILE entre eux (parce que si ce n'est pas subtile les 2 garçons qui la connaissent bien vont se douter de quelque chose) ou alors les faire avoir des contacts physiques plus ou moins soft.

Mais finalement Sakura se dit que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée,car les 2 garçons grilleraient la supercherie,et là ce serait la fin GAME OVER.

La deuxième idée de Sakura était d'organiser le plus de soirée possibles,bon pour cela fallait attendre le week-end ou le vendredi soir. Mais c'était déjà plus plausible,il n'y avait rien de suspect pour une adolescente de 16 ans d'organiser des soirées nan ? Bien-sûr pour que ça marche faudra de l'alcool,des jeux à boire,des actions vérités,des jeux de la bouteille. Une fête on ne peut plus classique…mais pour être sûre que les 2 garçons ne se rendent compte de rien,il ne faudra pas que ce soit toujours elle qui organise les soirées et que ça ne soit pas toutes les semaines,sinon ce serait suspect ! Surtout que Naruto et Sasuke la connaissent bien.

Et sa troisième idée consistait à organiser une sortie tous les 3 et que Sakura une fois les 2 garçons sur place cela va de soit, trouve une excuse et annule,les deux garçons seront donc obligés de passer la journée qu'ils avaient prévus ensemble. Elle ne le ferait qu'une fois sinon ce serait grave suspect !

Donc Sakura ferait un mixte des trois,elle ferait de temps en temps des allusions sexuelles subtiles entre les 2 garçons,enfin elle essaira parce que la subtilité et elle ça fait 1000. Elle organiserait des soirées plus régulièrement mais pas trop non plus. Et pour la troisième pas besoin de résumer.

_**[Le lendemain matin]**_

Sakura reçut un message d'Hinata :

**-Salut Sakuka c'est juste pour te dire que si tu as besoin d'aide pour le plan,je suis volontaire pour t'aider...et si tu veux mon avis,moi qui ai si longtemps regarder Naruto en secret je suis sûre à 90 % qu'il aime Sasuke ! **

Sakura sourit en lisant le message. Et elle répondit

**-Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors ça me facilterait la tâche !** **Au fait j'organise une soirée samedi ça te dit de venir ? **

Sakura se dit que le samedi qui allait arriver serait une bonne occasion,car ses parents ne seraient pas à la maison effectivement,ils seraient en week-end en amoureux. C'est alors qu'Hinata répondit :

**-Oui ce serait avec plaisir. **

**-Cool je vais prévenir les autres et je te fais une liste de ceux qui seront présents !**

**-Ok ça marche !**

Sakura envoya donc un message à Neji,Tenten,Ino,Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Temari,Lee et Gaara pour la soirée. Par chance ils avaient tous répondu positivement ! La première phase du plan commencera samedi…

_**[Samedi matin] **_

Sakura organise la fête,elle met la table,décore un peu le salon et elle sort surtout la bouteille de sake qui appartient à son géniteur. Cette soirée promet !

**ALORS FIN DE CE CHAPITRE ASSEZ COURT (GOMMEN) J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS AURA PLU ! JE VOUS DIT A LA PROCHAINE !**

**CIAO ! **


End file.
